


Kilka marców później

by aeshnamixta



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Queen Consolidated (Arrow TV 2012), Sibling Bonding, family apart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Thea Queen
Kudos: 13





	Kilka marców później

_Marzec, ten pierwszy_

Telefon zawibrował kolejny raz. Oliver wypił resztę swojego drinka i odebrał, widząc na wyświetlaczu imię Thei.  
\- Ollie! - syknęła, słysząc w tle głośną muzykę i przekrzykujących się ludzi. - Gdzie jesteś? Laurel tu jest!  
\- Miała być w Vermont. - Oliver nerwowo przeczesał dłonią jasne włosy.  
\- No, to nie jest. Jest tutaj i podobno miałeś się cały weekend uczyć, i dlatego z nią nie pojechałeś. Powiedziałam jej, że tata poprosił, żebyś z nim pojechał na chwilę do firmy, to powiedziała, że na ciebie poczeka. Wracaj tu natychmiast, jak wciąż chcesz mieć jutro dziewczynę!  
\- Niech to szlag. - Oliver skrzywił się, zgarniając ze stolika portfel. - Dobra, już jadę. Potrzymaj ją jeszcze trochę, będę za jakiś kwadrans…  
\- No ja myślę, bo już i tak jest bardzo wkurzona, że Sara olała wyjazd, bo podobno była chora, a teraz nie ma jej w domu. Do diabła, Ollie, Sara jest z tobą? Laurel się tak wścieknie…  
\- Zaraz będę! - mruknął Oliver i rozłączył się. Poszukał w tłumie Sary i znalazł ją przy jakiejś rudowłosej dziewczynie; wyglądało na to, że dobrze się bawi, zlizując sól z jej brzucha i wychylając kieliszek tequili. Przecisnął się w jej stronę i złapał ją za ramię, kiedy prawie straciła równowagę.  
\- Laurel wróciła do miasta, jadę do domu. - Nachylił się do jej ucha, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas. Głośny śmiech Tommy’ego wzmógł się jeszcze, kiedy leżąca do tej pory na stole dziewczyna wylała na siebie drinka i ściągnęła przemoczoną koszulkę przez głowę.  
\- Pojadę z Tommym, jak coś to powiem, że wyszliśmy razem. - Sara wyglądała na złą. I winną. - Jak wygada ojcu, to po mnie. Ollie, a właściwie to czemu ty nie chciałeś z nią jechać do tego Vermont, co?  
\- Bo Queen boi się zobowiązań! - Tommy pojawił się nagle, obejmując ich za ramiona. - A Laurel wciąż mówi o wspólnym mieszkaniu. Biedak zupełnie stracił głowę.  
\- Zbastuj, Merlyn, mówisz o mojej siostrze. - Sara uderzyła go w tył głowy. - Powiedz jej po prostu, że to za wcześnie…  
\- Odezwała się panna dobra rada, która wciąż nie powiedziała siostrze, że woli dziewczyny. Wiesz, jaka potrafi być oceniająca. Rzuci mnie. - Oliver z trudem wbił dłonie w rękawy skórzanej kurtki i zaklął, kiedy telefon wypadł mu na ziemię. Wyświetlacz był zbity i nie udało mu się go uruchomić. - Kurwa – zaklął. - Dobra, ja jadę, ani słowa, że byliśmy tu razem.  
\- Powinieneś… - Sara czknęła i zmarszczyła brwi. - ...wsiadać za kierownicę? - Opierała się na Tommym i oboje chwiali się lekko. - Może poczekaj na taksówkę?  
\- Będzie za godzinę. - Tommy potrząsnął głową. Złapał stojącą na stole butelkę z niedokończonym piwem, wypił duszkiem i rzucił Oliverowi kluczyki. - Weź mój wóz, my pojedziemy taryfą.  
\- Ale jeszcze nie teraz, co? - Sara roześmiała się. - Skoro Laurel i tak nie ma w domu, a ojciec jest całą noc w pracy… twoja kolej, Merlyn, stawiasz!  
Oliver wyszedł na parking, potrząsając głową, by odgonić zamroczenie alkoholowe, które otulało jego mózg jak wata. Samochód Tommy’ego stał w rogu, wsiadł i włączył radio, ustawiając maksymalną głośność. Wsadził do ust listek gumy miętowej i potarł policzki, już czując pod palcami kłujące igiełki zarostu. Laurel się tak wkurzy, pomyślał z niechęcią. Wkurzała się ostatnio cały czas, ale teraz to już da jej dobry powód. Ciągle mówiła ostatnio o wspólnym mieszkaniu, chciała, żeby z nią jechał do Vermont i poznał jej znajomych… o czym miał rozmawiać z bandą adwokatów i prawników? Ile przepisów złamał, kiedy go ostatnio aresztowali?  
\- Skup się, Queen, jeszcze brakuje, żebyś teraz miał stłuczkę – mruknął sam do siebie, patrząc w lusterko. Czysto. Włączył się do ruchu, wciąż spoglądając na zegarek. Laurel będzie wściekła, Thea będzie wściekła, dobrze, że chociaż rodzice wyjechali na weekend. Jeszcze raz sprawdził telefon. Dzwonił, ale wyświetlacz się nie włączał i próbował bezskutecznie nawiązać połączenie. Kurwa, spadł mu gdzieś pod nogi. Pochylił się, wciąż jednym okiem spoglądając na drogę, starał się wymacać palcami komórkę… nagły dźwięk klaksonu, ostre, białe światła; skręcił w lewo odruchowo, z całej siły trzymając kierownicę, zobaczył zbliżającą się barierkę, wpadające do rowu białe audi – wstrząs zderzenia metalu z metalem zabrał mu oddech z płuc, głowa poleciała do tyłu, pasy wbiły się w klatkę piersiową – stracił przytomność, zanim jeszcze samochód się zatrzymał.

***

Obudził się, słysząc ciche, monotonne pikanie. Spróbował otworzyć oczy i jęknął, kiedy poraziło go jasne światło. Ktoś poruszył się przy nim i drobne, chłodne ręce przytknęły do jego ust szklankę z wodą.  
\- Powoli – zaszeptała Thea. - Przygaście trochę światła! - krzyknęła i w sali zapanował przyjemny półmrok. Oliver zamrugał, próbując sięgnąć dłonią do czoła, przycisnąć ją…  
\- Co, do diabła – zaklął, kiedy nie mógł ruszyć ręką. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc bez zrozumienia na ciasno owinięte bandaże. - Gdzie jestem?  
\- W szpitalu – westchnęła Thea. Wyraźnie jej ulżyło, kiedy odzyskał przytomność. - Miałeś wypadek.  
\- Jezu - mruknął i skrzywił się, czując bolesne pulsowanie w głowie. - Szkody?  
\- Skasowałeś samochód Merlyna i kilka metrów barierki na autostradzie. Poza tym masz zwichnięty nadgarstek, wstrząs mózgu i pęknięte dwa żebra. Mama cię zabije.  
\- Laurel? - spytał, rozglądając się dookoła. Thea wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Dobry, stary Lance przyjechał mnie powiadomić – powiedziała bez współczucia. - Dałeś mu normalnie odbezpieczony granat do ręki, więc szczęśliwy jak dziecko w Boże Narodzenie rzucił go córce w twarz, krzycząc coś o tym, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym, aroganckim i rozpuszczonym dupkiem, który nie dość, że kierował totalnie pijany, to jeszcze jechał nie swoim wozem, a w ogóle to miał być gdzieś indziej. Laurel najpierw się upewniła, że żyjesz, a potem wyniosła się stąd z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego.  
\- Świetnie. - Oliver sapnął, kiedy ból głowy uderzył go z całą siłą. Thea przyłożyła mu kompres do czoła i powstrzymała się od dalszych uwag, za co był jej niezmiernie wdzięczny. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze się ich nasłucha. - Nikomu nic się nie stało?  
\- Na szczęście zabiłeś tylko barierkę. - Thea pokiwała głową. - Ale Lance ci tego nie odpuści. Dowiedział się, że byliście z Tommym w klubie i że była z wami Sara. Prawie go szlag trafił.  
\- Jasne. - Oliver wyobraził sobie furię Quentina Lance’a i zaklął. - Rodzice…?  
\- Są w drodze. Ojciec już zadzwonił do swojego prawnika. Zdaje się, że detektyw Lance na poważnie ma ochotę cię wsadzić za kratki. Tym razem naprawdę przegiąłeś, braciszku.  
\- Przepraszam, że się martwiłaś – westchnął, opierając zdrową rękę na jej dłoni. - Czasami po prostu…  
\- Presja, co? - powiedziała domyślnie. - Taa, my, Queenowie, wiemy coś o tym. Postaraj się po prostu nie zabić następnym razem, kiedy będziesz miał jej dosyć, dobrze? Pomyśl tylko, wtedy wszystko się skupi na mnie.  
\- Postaram się. - Obiecał i zamknął oczy.  
\- Odpoczywaj. - Thea poprawiła mu poduszkę i pieszczotliwie pogłaskała włosy. - Bo czeka cię dużo długich i nieprzyjemnych dni. Quentin Lance jest na misji i ta misja to wsadzenie cię do paki, żebyś był jak najdalej od jego drogocennych córek.

Budynek sądu był tak samo nieprzyjemny jak zwykle. Moira Queen obrzuciła Olivera uważnym spojrzeniem, poprawiła mu krawat i pocałowała w policzek.  
\- Damy sobie radę – stwierdziła, obrzucając grupę fotoreporterów chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Zanim się obejrzysz, będziemy w domu.  
\- Skończyli obradować tak szybko, nie wiem, czy to dobry znak. - Oliver był zdenerwowany. Poklepała go lekko po ramieniu.  
\- Nie pójdziesz do więzienia – zapewniła go spiżowym tonem. - O tym cię mogę zapewnić. Dostaniesz wyrok w zawieszeniu, co najwyżej jakieś godziny pracy społecznej.  
\- Dziękuję, mamo – powiedział ze skruchą. - I przepraszam.  
\- Wybaczam ci. Ale zrób tak jeszcze raz, a urządzę ci takie piekło na ziemi, że sam będziesz błagał, żeby cię zaaresztowali – odparła, nie zmieniając spokojnego wyrazu twarzy. Ujęła go pod ramię i jeszcze raz poprawiła krawat. - No dobrze, synu. Grzywna i prace społeczne, zobaczysz, wiem co mówię.  
\- Masz szczęście, że twoja matka cię kocha. - Robert Queen pojawił się na schodach sądu i rzucił Oliverowi strofujące spojrzenie. - Sąd prosi na salę, chodźmy.

Grzywna, zamrożone na kolejne pół roku prawo jazdy i sto pięćdziesiąt godzin prac społecznych w miejskim centrum świetlicy społecznej. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Oliver wymówił się brakiem apetytu i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, wyciągając telefon. Laurel wciąż ignorowała jego telefony, Sara się nie odzywała i podejrzewał, że detektyw Lance dał córce areszt domowy. Kilka nieodebranych wiadomości od Tommy’ego. Kidy zadzwonił, Tommy odebrał prawie od razu.  
\- Świetny moment, stary, ojciec jeszcze mi truje – jęknął mu do słuchawki. - Dowiedziałem się, że jeśli jeszcze raz w życiu pożyczę ci wóz, będę go spłacał w ratach, jak pójdę do pracy. I mówiąc „jak” nie miał na myśli „kiedy” ani „jeśli”, tylko „zacznij już czegoś szukać, chłopcze, na pewno w KFC szukają obsługi do mycia podłóg”. Poza tym dostałem szlaban na tydzień, co nie wiem, jak chce egzekwować, skoro od razu wyjechał w interesach do Oregonu. Mówiąc o tym, wpadniesz na weekend?  
\- Nie ma szans. - Oliver rzucił się na łóżko, podkładając rękę pod głowę. - Mama zmusiła mnie do tego, żebym wziął te praktyki w firmie, a w weekend mam pracować na jakieś świetlicy społecznej. Czy tylko mi się to wydaje głupie? Dostałem wyrok w zawieszeniu, a oni chcą, żebym był przykładem dla trudnej młodzieży?  
\- To nie ma być przykład dla trudnej młodzieży, tylko dla ciebie – uświadomił go Tommy. - Masz zobaczyć, że inni mają gorzej, poznać prawdziwy świat i w ramach wdzięczności zacząć być idealnym dziedzicem fortuny już zawsze. Kaganek wiedzy i świecić przykładem. Coś w tym stylu.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać – prychnął, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i weszła Thea z talerzem kanapek i butelką coli pod pachą. - Muszę kończyć. I, stary, przepraszam za wóz.  
\- Co znaczy jeden wóz między przyjaciółmi, Ollie. Najwyżej zatrudnisz mnie w firmie, jak mi faktycznie każą iść do pracy.  
\- Chyba jako alfonsa, Merlyn! - krzyknęła Thea, która usłyszała ostatnie słowa. Oliver rozłączył się, słysząc śmiech Tommy’ego i spojrzał na siostrę z nadzieją.  
\- I co, jest bardzo źle?  
\- Wcale nie, za to jakbym to ja coś takiego odwaliła, byłabym uziemiona aż do emerytury.  
\- Ojciec się nie wkurzał?  
\- Nie miał kiedy, znowu wyjechał – powiedziała Thea, wywracając oczami. - Wiesz, sprawdza się nasza teoria, że oni ładują w nas kasę, wynagradzając brak czasu. Matka dla ukojenia nerwów umówiła się do kosmetyczki. Zupełnym przypadkiem ta kosmetyczka ma najwyraźniej czarnego lexusa, mierzy jakieś metr dziewięćdziesiąt i wygląda zupełnie jak Walter Steele.  
\- Prezes firmy ojca? Czy ona oszalała? - Oliver sięgnął po kanapkę, potrząsając głową. - Myślisz, że ojciec wie?  
\- Myślę, że go to nie obchodzi i ma to gdzieś. - Thea popatrzyła za okno, marszcząc brwi. - Pewnie też nie pojechał sam na ten wyjazd. Ty to masz dobrze, Ollie. Jesteś pełnoletni i w każdej chwili możesz się stąd wynieść.  
\- Jakby to było takie proste. Każą mi pracować w firmie. Zupełnie, jakbym się nadawał do pracy w firmie.  
\- No ale przynajmniej możesz się wynieść do własnego mieszkania.  
\- Nie martw się, siostro – powiedział, sięgając po colę. - Znajdzie się w nim wolny pokój dla ciebie.  
\- Myślisz, że mama się zgodzi? - Thea spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. - O ile w ogóle zauważy, że nas nie ma – dodała. Oliver się nie odezwał, bo co tu było do powiedzenia.

_Kwiecień_

\- Cześć. Nazywam się Oliver Queen, miałem się zgłosić do kierownika. - Oliver zdjął ciemne okulary, podchodząc do niskiej lady. Siedzący za nią chłopak, praktycznie w jego wieku, grał w coś na tablecie, siedząc na krześle z nogami opartymi o ladę. Rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
\- No proszę, sam Oliver Queen. Czegóż to chce od nas najlepsza partia z kawalerów ze Starling City? Wódki? Dziewczyny? Dragów? Te ostatnie to właściwie możemy mieć na stanie.  
\- Resocjalizacji – przyznał Oliver. - Dostałem godziny prac społecznych i skierowali mnie tutaj.  
\- Biedny, bogaty chłopiec – skwitował tamten, wskazując mu ręką na korytarz. - Zjedź windą pod ziemię, potem schodami na prawo i potem prosto. Szef jest u siebie.  
\- A ty się jakoś nazywasz? - Oliver uniósł brwi. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak mam się do ciebie zwracać.  
\- Och, jak ci się tylko podoba, piękny chłopcze – zaśmiał się i Oliver rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie. - Leonard Snart.  
\- Mogę ci mówić Leo?  
\- Spróbuj, to cię wykastruję. Idź już, Wilson nie lubi czekać.

Slade Wilson przerzucił leżące przed nim akta i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na stojącego przed nim Quentina Lance’a.  
\- I co mam z tym zrobić, detektywie? - zapytał sucho. - Mam tu wystarczająco dużo roboty z tutejszymi dzieciakami, a ty mi każesz się zajmować jakimś bezmyślnym smarkaczem, który ma więcej pieniędzy niż rozumu?  
\- Ten „smarkacz” jest tylko cztery lata młodszy od ciebie. Poza tym wiele się nie różnicie, na pewno się dogadacie. Też mnie nie cieszy, że skierowali go tutaj. Wolałbym widzieć go w pudle. - Policjant wzruszył ramionami. - No i wnikliwa charakterystyka, gratuluję. Dodałbym jeszcze do listy „egoistyczny”, „arogancki” i „samolubny”, żeby była kompletna. Co poradzę, taki jest wyrok sądu. Miałem ci to tylko przekazać.  
\- Nie będę tracił czasu na wasze porachunki – skwitował Slade. - Mam tu własne sprawy, którymi muszę się zająć.  
\- Podbijaj mu tylko godziny na karcie, i tyle. - Quentin wstał, sięgając po swoją kurtkę. - Możesz też zadbać, żeby nie było mu tu zbyt przyjemnie, nie mam nic przeciwko. I tak w jego przypadku nie wierzę w jakąkolwiek rehabilitację. Ten chłopak jest zepsuty do szpiku kości.  
\- Zupełnie, jakbym słyszał, jak mówisz o mnie samym – zadrwił Slade. - Kiedy wystawiałeś mi opinię do zwolnienia warunkowego, co?  
\- Swój zawsze trafi do swego – mruknął Lance. Otworzył drzwi, prawie zderzył się z Oliverem i ten zacisnął szczęki, kiedy popatrzył na niego z pogardą. - Jest i nasz złoty chłopiec – powiedział z ironią. - Słuchaj, Queen, jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu mojej córki…  
\- Której? - Usta Olivera poruszyły się, zanim był w stanie nad tym zapanować i twarz Quentina stężała.  
\- Ty mały, rozwydrzony dupku…  
\- Dość. - Slade znalazł się między nimi. Poruszał się tak szybko i bezszelestnie, że Oliver zamrugał. Quentin cofnął się, potrącając go mocno ramieniem.  
\- Nie żartuję, Queen – ostrzegł go jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł. - Trzymaj się od mojej rodziny z daleka, albo, jak Bóg mi świadkiem, skończysz o wiele gorzej, niż tutaj.  
\- Starczy, detektywie Lance. - Slade pokazał na drzwi. - Damy sobie radę.  
Kiedy Lance wyszedł, Oliver uświadomił sobie, że wciąż zaciska pięści. Rozluźnił je, dopiero wtedy zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że boleśnie wbił sobie paznokcie w skórę. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że tym razem naprawdę spieprzył i że Sara mogła być z nim w tym samochodzie, i mogło jej się coś stać, ale i tak… Lance go nie lubił od zawsze i w pewnym momencie po prostu zaczął się bronić, instynktownie. Slade patrzył na niego obojętnie, kiedy pokazywał mu krzesło.  
\- Siadaj – powiedział bez entuzjazmu. - Darujmy sobie wstęp, wiem, co cię tu sprowadza.  
\- I tak dzięki. - Oliver rozmasował ręce. - Inaczej wyprułby mi flaki.  
\- Słuchaj, miejmy jasność, nie jestem twoim kumplem. - Slade wzruszył ramionami. - To, że nie trawię faceta, nie znaczy, że lubię ciebie.  
\- Oczywiście, bo na mój temat już sobie wyrobiłeś opinię. - Oliver wywrócił oczami. - Spoko, jak każdy w tym cholernym mieście. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.  
\- Dramatyczny występ, mam się nad tobą litować? - Slade wstał, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Sorry, ale trafiłeś pod zły adres. Nie mam czasu ani ochoty zawracać sobie tobą głowy. Rób, co masz robić, Snart ci wszystko powie, i nie wchodź mi w drogę, a przy odrobinie szczęścia wrócisz niedługo do swoich zabawek i więcej się nie spotkamy.  
\- Świetnie – burknął Oliver. - O niczym innym nie marzę.  
Był zupełnie pewien, że nigdy nie polubi tego faceta. 

_Lipiec_

Po kilku miesiącach regularnych spotkań nie lubił go nadal. Slade Wilson był zazwyczaj nieprzyjemny, a czasami zwyczajnie wredny, i Oliver miał wrażenie, że traktuje go ze specjalną dawką niechęci. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed wydawaniem mu coraz to nowych poleceń, każąc mu sprzątać świetlicę albo myć pozostawione przez dzieciaki z klubu kubki i Oliver musiał zaciskać zęby, żeby nie eksplodować, słysząc ten ironiczny, oschły ton.  
\- Jezu, ten gość to gestapo – jęknął któregoś dnia, kiedy Thea wpadła zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi. - Kazał mi przetaszczyć z pięćdziesiąt worków z gruzem.  
\- Ale jakie ma ramiona – rozmarzyła się jego siostra i Oliver obrzucił ją krzywym spojrzeniem. Odwzajemniła je bezczelnie. - No co chcesz, Ollie, mam oczy i widzę. Nie mów, że ty nie zauważyłeś. Facet jest gorący. Ta złowroga aura. Te ramiona. Te usta. Te…  
\- Możesz przestać?  
\- No, ale poza tym robi dobrą robotę. - Thea roześmiała się i spoważniała. - Gdyby nie ta świetlica, większość z tych dzieciaków nie miałaby dokąd iść. Na ulicę albo do gangów.  
\- Lance nie przestaje go nachodzić. - Oliver wywrócił oczami. - Uparł się, że musi tu mieć jakąś pralnię brudnych pieniędzy albo podziemny burdel czy inne kasyno.  
\- Lance nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, że ludzie się zmieniają. - Thea rzuciła mu sondujące spojrzenie. - Ty na przykład, braciszku, od tamtego wyroku jesteś kompletnie innym człowiekiem. Kiedy się ostatnio upiłeś? Poszedłeś do klubu? Za to przypadkiem wiem, że w tajemnicy rozmawiałeś z Walterem na temat dofinansowania dla świetlicy. A teraz się czerwienisz. Daj spokój, to nie wpłynie ujemnie na twoją reputację, jak ktoś się dowie, że chcesz zrobić coś dobrego dla innych.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. - Oliver westchnął, rozglądając się kontrolnie, ale Slade’a nie było nigdzie widać. - Tylko nie chcę, żeby on wiedział, że miałoby to pochodzić ode mnie. Pewnie by się nie zgodził. Ma uraz do wielkich firm. A przydałoby się tu trochę pieniędzy. Wiesz, Theo, nie rozumiem, czemu ojciec się tym nie zajmie. To w końcu nasze sąsiedztwo. Ma przecież wolne fundusze.  
\- O tym mówię, dawny Ollie w ogóle nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Słyszałam też, że Laurel przeniosła się na stałe do Vermont.  
\- Zaproponowali jej pracę.  
\- Czyli to koniec? Nie powiem, że żałuję, nie chciałam mieć takiej szwagierki. A co z Sarą?  
\- Sara też nie będzie twoją szwagierką. A co do Wilsona, to nawet, jakbym chciał się z nim dogadać…  
\- Książę, rusz tyłek i bierz się łaskawie do roboty, to nie jest twoja prywatna sala zabaw. Może jeszcze drinka z palemką ci podać? - Ostry głos Slade’a sprawił, że oboje podskoczyli. Oliver obrzucił Theę wymownym spojrzeniem.  
\- Widzisz? O tym mówiłem. Jego naprawdę trudno jest lubić.  
\- Patrz na ramiona i podziwiaj, nie słuchaj – poradziła mu i wstała z krzesła. - Do zobaczenia w domu, Ollie.  
Kiedy wyszła, Slade popatrzył na niego tym swoim cholernie wkurzającym wzrokiem, którym rozbierał go na części pierwsze i analizował każdą z nich z osobna.  
\- Dzwonił do mnie Walter Steele z Queen Consolidated. Firma chce przeznaczyć część funduszy z tegorocznej aukcji na rozbudowę świetlicy. Wiesz coś o tym?  
\- Skąd. Jestem samolubnym, bezmyślnym dzieciakiem, którego nie obchodzi nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa. - Oliver uniósł brwi i rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie. - Zapomniałeś? A nie, czekaj, to przecież twoje słowa.  
Usta Slade’a drgnęły w czymś, co właściwie mogłoby być uśmiechem, ale za chwilę jego twarz na powrót przybrała obojętny, trochę groźny wyraz.  
\- Istotnie, co ja mówię. Dobrze, że przynajmniej mam fajne ramiona – powiedział tonem tak normalnym, że do Olivera dopiero po chwili dotarł sens jego słów.  
\- C...co? - wyjąkał. Zakłopotany, przesunął dłonią po karku.  
\- W tym pomieszczeniu jest świetna akustyka, dzieciaku. Może powinieneś o tym pomyśleć.  
\- Pomyśleć? - Oliver był zażenowany ale i wściekły. - Przecież według ciebie nie jestem zdolny do tego procesu.  
\- Fakt.

_Wrzesień_

Slade usiadł koło niego na stołówce. Olivera zdziwiło dopiero to, że się nawet nie zdziwił, od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że Slade zawsze jest blisko. Bez słowa przełożył groszek ze swojego talerza na jego. Slade jak zwykle oddał mu swoje pieczarki. Poza nimi o tej porze nie było już nikogo.  
\- Podpisałem dzisiaj ostatnie z trzech godzin twojej obecności tutaj – powiedział i Oliver drgnął. Już? Nawet nie wiedział, że to tak szybko minęło. Zaskoczyło go, że wcale się nie ucieszył. Myślał, że kiedy ten okres dobiegnie końca, poczuje ulgę – odzyska wolność, pójdzie z Tommym do klubu. Nie mam ochoty, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. Chyba oszalałem, ale wolałbym przyjść jutro tutaj…  
\- Szybko zleciało – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. Stracił apetyt.  
\- Taa. - Slade patrzył na niego uważnie. Zjedli w milczeniu, Oliver zgodnie z rutyną odniósł talerze, Slade podał mu kawę. W końcu chyba powziął jakąś decyzję, bo wstał i zwinął kartki w rulon, chowając je do kieszeni. - To do zobaczenia jutro? - powiedział lekkim tonem i Oliver spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział. - Ale słyszałeś, że kiedyś porównałem cię do gestapo?  
\- Spadaj, Queen, zanim zmienię zdanie. - Slade skrzywił się i odszedł, a Oliver dopiero po chwili zorientował się, ze ten dziwny wyraz, który ma na twarzy, to uśmiech.

_Grudzień_

Ostatnia konferencja prasowa w tym roku. Oliver popatrzył spokojnie na dziennikarzy, w końcu skinął głową jednej z kobiet.  
\- Panie Queen, czy to prawda, że objął pan dziś obowiązki prezesa firmy Queen Consolidated? - zapytała szybko. - Podobno dotychczasowy prezes Walter Steele nie pracuje już w firmie?  
\- Walter na zawsze pozostanie dla nas drogim przyjacielem i cenionym współpracownikiem – powiedział Oliver uprzejmie. - Niestety, ma swoje zobowiązania i postanowiliśmy zakończyć współpracę.  
\- Czyli nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, że romans jego i pana matki…  
\- O prywatne sprawy moich rodziców proszę pytać ich samych. - Obdarzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem i skinął następnemu dziennikarzowi. - Proszę, panie…  
\- Slater z Monitora Starling. - Szczupły mężczyzna wstał, kierując w jego stronę mikrofon. - Przebył pan długą drogę, panie Queen. Zaledwie w marcu tego roku został pan skazany za jazdę pod wpływem alkoholu i skierowany na przymusowe prace społeczne. Dziś obejmuje pan funkcję prezesa w firmie, pana ojciec przechodzi na emeryturę, a współpraca z miejską świetlicą środowiskową zapewniła panu rozgłos w całym kraju. Sam burmistrz docenił pański wkład w tę dziedzinę pomocy sąsiedzkiej w jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic…  
\- To pytanie? - zagadnął Oliver z uprzejmą obojętnością. - Bo nie jestem pewien, jak na nie odpowiedzieć.  
\- Chodzi mi o to – mężczyzna nie ustępował – że niepochlebne głosy wieszczą już koniec firmy Queen Consolidated, a w szeroko rozwiniętej działalności charytatywnej widzą desperacką próbę naprawy nadszarpniętego wizerunku.  
\- Każdy widzi to, co chce zobaczyć. - Oliver wzruszył ramionami. Z tyłu sali zauważył Slade’a, który patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Co do wyroków, proszę poczekać z nimi do rozliczeń kwartalnych, dopiero wtedy będę mógł realnie wypowiadać się o rzekomym wzroście czy spadku wkładów procentowych mojej firmy. Czy to wszystko? Państwo wybaczą, ale chciałbym dziś jeszcze zjeść obiad z bliskimi.  
Poczekał, aż dziennikarze wyjdą z sali. Kiedy ostatni z nich zniknął, Slade podszedł do niego, unosząc w górę plastikowy kubek.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że macie tu fatalną kawę.  
\- Celowa praktyka, by dziennikarze chcieli wynieść się stąd jak najszybciej. - Twarz Olivera nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili odpuścił i wywrócił oczami. - Slade, mógłbyś czasem zmienić wyraz twarzy? Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał każdego pozabijać.  
\- Celowa praktyka, by każdy chciał się wynieść jak najszybciej – mruknął Slade i Oliver uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Czyli to oficjalne. Prezes, co? Co się stało z tamtym rozwydrzonym bachorem, który do mnie trafił? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zostaniesz burmistrzem. A wtedy detektywa Lance’a chyba szlag trafi.  
\- Znowu cię sprawdzał? - Oliver zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Na ciebie też podobno nasłał skarbówkę. - Slade rzucił mu długie spojrzenie. - Chyba nie jesteśmy jego najbardziej lubianymi osobami na całej planecie.  
\- Chyba nie – zgodził się Oliver, kręcąc głową. - Czemu tu jesteś, Slade? - zapytał wprost.  
\- Thea powiedziała mi o waszych rodzicach – przyznał i Oliver zacisnął szczęki.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci powiedziała, ona cię jakoś nadzwyczajnie lubi – warknął, obronnym ruchem zakładając ręce na piersi. - Nie chcę o tym mówić.  
\- Ja też nie. Na samą myśl o tym, że miałbym cię pocieszać i głaskać po główce mam mdłości – uspokoił go Slade i Oliver mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. - Nie chcę rozmawiać o twoich rodzicach, mam ich gdzieś. Za to chciałem w imieniu dzieciaków zaproponować, żebyście zjedli z nami świąteczną kolację. One z kolei was jakoś nadzwyczajnie lubią. Czego osobiście zupełnie nie rozumiem.  
Oliver milczał przez chwilę. W końcu szybkim ruchem położył Slade’owi rękę na ramieniu i lekko ścisnął.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział szczerze. - Nie tylko ze względu na Theę. Będziemy.  
\- Ja myślę – powiedział Slade sucho. - I powiedz Merlynowi, że jak znowu doleje im wina do ponczu, będę musiał go zabić.  
Śmiech Olivera gonił go, gdy wychodził.

_Marzec dwa marce później_

\- Wyszliśmy na swoje, fundacja zaczyna przynosić zyski. - Tommy podniósł głowę na jego widok i popatrzył, pocierając powieki palcami. - Jezu, Ollie, jakby mi ktoś kilka lat temu powiedział, że będę prowadził z tobą firmę, a z Wilsonem fundację, kazałbym mu się przebadać na okoliczność choroby psychicznej. Facet nadal jest ekstra przerażający.  
\- Slade uznałby to za komplement. Thea powiedziała mi o ciąży. Gratuluję.  
Tommy patrzył na niego niepewnie.  
\- Nie wściekasz się? Twoja młodsza siostrzyczka w końcu…  
\- Moja młodsza siostrzyczka zawsze była mądrzejsza od nas obu – poinformował go Oliver, wzruszając ramionami. - Tommy, ja się cholernie cieszę. Ona cię kocha, ty ją uszczęśliwiasz. Jasne, że jak ją skrzywdzisz, to będę musiał cię zabić, ale póki co…  
\- Daj spokój. - Tommy odetchnął i uśmiechnął się w końcu szeroko. - Zamierzam się oświadczyć. Jak Theo się zgodzi… zostaniesz moim drużbą, co?  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz poprosić Slade’a? - zakpił Oliver i zaśmiał się, kiedy Tommy aż się wzdrygnął. - Jasne. I naprawdę… cieszę się, stary – powiedział szczerze. Thea jest z tobą szczęśliwa, a Bóg mi świadkiem, jak mi brakowało jej uśmiechu.  
\- Żadnych wieści od Roberta? - Tommy wyglądał na wkurzonego. - Wiesz, nasi ojcowie to jednak dwaj palanci. Jeszcze rozumiem, że mój ma mnie gdzieś, ale jaki ojciec porzuca taką córkę jak Thea?  
\- Palant. Sam powiedziałeś. Podobno niedługo urodzi nam się siostrzyczka. - Oliver zmarszczył brwi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez ten cały czas, kiedy oboje z Theą mieliśmy pretensje do matki, ona cały czas wiedziała, że ojciec ją zdradza. Była z nim tylko ze względu na nas. Na samą myśl mam ochotę nim potrząsnąć.  
\- Wasza matka to twarda kobieta – powiedział Tommy z respektem. - Gdyby nie wytrzymała i odeszła od niego wcześniej, w życiu nie uzbierałaby tylu dowodów, żeby potem móc przejąć firmę.  
\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że oddała ją mnie. - Oliver poluzował krawat, postukując palcami o blat biurka. - Masz jeszcze tę whisky, którą dostaliśmy od japończyków? Napiłbym się teraz.  
\- Slade nadal nie pozwala ci pić w domu? - Tommy wyjął whisky i pokręcił głową. - Sorry, stary, ale wciąż nie wierzę, że z nim zamieszkałeś. To psychol. Jakbym zobaczył w nocy jego gębę, to bym umarł ze strachu.  
\- Spytaj Thei. - Oliver mrugnął do niego, unosząc w toaście szklaneczkę whisky. - To te ramiona. 

FIN!  
***  
Łódź, 30.10.2020


End file.
